fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
S-Class Mage Promotion Trial
S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial is Fairy Tail Guild's annual trial held for select individuals who have demonstrated that they can handle the difficulties and obligations of S-Class mages. If one passes this final test, which consists of several trials, he/she can become one of Fairy Tail's elite S-Class mages. Trial Set up The Trials are divided into different levels, though the exact number of levels is not known as of yet. Tradition and History A long time tradition of Fairy Tail is the S-Class promotion trial, which is held at the end of every year. In this trial, several participants compete for the coveted title of S-class Mage. The trials are very challenging. It is an honor just to take part in them and even more win. Before the announcement of the candidates, all the guild members take on numerous jobs at once and complete them quickly to raise their appeal in hopes of being chosen. Every year the trial is different, but still as hard as it was in the previous times. Announcement ceremony This ceremony is much awaited by all guild members. Makarov holds a special ceremony to name those who will take part in the trials, with the S-Class mages of the guild behind him. On this event, beyond the names of potential S-Class mages, Makarov is also disclose details about the exam itself, giving an information about place when it will take part and some basic rules. More information and details aren't revealed before the participants are on their way to Trial place. Latest Trial The latest trial is held at Tenrou Island, the holy ground of Fairy Tail Guild. Mest Gryder had almost won the competition the previous year and is considered a favorite to win. Each of the eight is to select a single non S-class, Fairy Tail mage as a partner to compete alongside him/her. Also in the competition are the current S-Class mages: Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts will attempt to hinder the teams in some way. Current Participants The following mages that are competing this year are: *Natsu Dragneel (partnered with Happy) *Gray Fullbuster (partnered with Loke) *Juvia Loxar (partnered with Lisanna) LOST *Elfman (partnered with Evergreen) *Cana Alberona (partnered with Lucy) *Freed Justine (partnered with Bixlow) LOST *Levy McGarden (partnered with Gajeel) *Mest Gryder (actually a Council spy, Doranbalt) (partnered with Wendy)' LOST' ' ' First Exam: Power and Luck In this trial, the teams are to choose one of eight different paths. Only one team is allowed per path, and the objective is to get to the other end. Out of the eight paths, two are connected so the teams that meet have to fight against each other to continue (these are the "battle" paths), three have the S-rank mages of Fairy Tail in them so the teams that meet them have to fight and win against them (these are the "hard battle" paths), and only one path has no obstacles and is considered the "quiet" path. The boat that transports the teams will stop in the middle of the ocean, meaning that they have to fight for first choice of which path they want. Once a team enters a path it becomes sealed so that no one else can enter. The highest number of possible teams passing is six and the minimum is three. It is later revealed, that the S Class mages who meet with one of the contestant will hinder them by fighting in their best form to overwhelm their opponent. However Gildarts will hinder in a different way then Erza and Mirajane. His purpose is to teach the contestant about fear and weakness. Natsu learned that fear is not a bad thing and that sometimes its better to surrender then march into death, when he admitted the truth the s class mage allowed him to pass, so Natsu didn't have to actually defeat the mage to advance. Route: *'A.' Elfman & Evergreen *'B.' Freed & Bixlow *'C.' Cana & Lucy *'D.' Juvia & Lisanna *'E.' Natsu & Happy *'F.' Levy & Gajeel *'G.' Gray & Loke *'H.' Mest & Wendy Battles/Results Winners in bold: *Freed & Bixlow (Lost on purpose) vs. Cana & Lucy *Natsu & Happy vs. Gildarts (Natsu was allowed to pass, however) *Juvia & Lisanna vs. Erza *'Elfman & Evergreen' vs. Mirajane *Mest & Wendy vs Gray and Loke *'Levy and Gajeel got the quiet path, and thus advance.' *''Freed, Juvia, and Mest are eliminated from the trial''. Second Exam: Locate the First Master's Grave The 5 contestants that passed the first exam moved onto the second exam of the trial along with their partners. Everyone else, with the exception of Freed, Bixlow, and Gildarts, who returned to the guild, stayed on the island. In this trial the contestants must find the first master Mavis Vermilion's grave, but only have 6 hours to locate and complete the task or be disqualified. Though it seems easy at first, there are numerous difficult obstacles that make this task difficult, such as fending off giant wild beasts that dwell in the forest. There is also the possible risk of meeting up with other contestants. Finding the grave itself is also great challenge, since the master didn't give any explicit hints or possible clues that could tell where it is. The reason for not giving any hints, was because the second exam also tested for intelligence, and in this case, the contestants had to figure out possibilities based on words the master announced, mostly the word grave. Opinion Poll Category:Miscellaneous